


Baby, You and Me

by hmarie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing Boys, Explicit Language, Infidelity, Liam ended up as kind of a jerk...sorry, M/M, failed sexual attempts, past ziam, popstar!harry, producer!zayn, zayn pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmarie/pseuds/hmarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where no one is oblivious but everyone pretends to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, You and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nottheonlyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottheonlyone/gifts).



> Thanks to my beta for her last minute beta skills!
> 
> For the prompt: Harry’s a famous popstar in love with his producer, Liam, friend Zayn is constantly rude until it all comes out.
> 
> I did my own thing with your prompt, I hope you like it!

Zayn Malik had never met Harry Styles, but he knew from the type of music he released as singles that he hated him.

 

“Why do you keep letting him put out this side-chick shit, Liam?” Zayn turned the car’s radio off. “You know he has more potential than this.”

 

Zayn met Liam in college. They’d been matched as roommates freshmen year, their questionnaires looked almost identical. Liam is now one of the best-known pop producers. Mainly because of the pop-star Zayn had just turned off—Harry Styles. Zayn produced too, just for the R&B side of the label.

 

Liam had every intention of working at the same branch until he discovered Harry Styles singing his heart out in a coffee shop right off Liam’s subway stop. Harry Styles was the reason Liam Payne is a pop producer.

 

“This is what he writes. It’s what he knows.” The edges of Liam’s mouth fell in a frown and his shoulders shrugged.

 

Harry was fresh off a greyhound bus when Liam found him in that little coffee shop that day. He was 18 and off to LA to chase his dream. Liam was Harry’s first and now, at least it seemed like, Harry’s only friend. Harry had all the charm to be a pop star. He was born for it. Harry’s charm, star-quality, and personality didn’t match the music he always wrote. Liam was out of ideas.

 

“So, teach him something else.” Zayn stopped his black Range Rover at red light.

 

Liam threw his head back against the headrest. “I’ve tried! I’ve set him up with everyone. Rappers, Indie bands, _fuck_ Pete Wentz even wrote with him. That’s all he gives me.” Liam’s fingers tapped against the dash.

 

Zayn raised his eyebrow. He had no suggestions for Liam. Zayn had always been a bit jealous that Liam found Harry that day and not himself. Harry had this _voice_. It sent chills through Zayn’s spine. Too bad he wasn’t’ singing the right songs.

 

“Maybe you could come to his session tonight? Give him some suggestions from an R&B perspective?” Liam’s eyes were wide. He always had the ability to resemble a puppy-dog that was ten times worse when he wanted something from Zayn.

 

“Liam…” Zayn sighed. “I can’t have _Harry Styles pop star_ on my resume.” The light turned green and Zayn accelerated.

 

“You can if you make him better…” Liam’s fingers moved from the dash to the glass of the window.

 

Truth be told, Zayn _wanted_ Harry Styles on his resume. Zayn wanted to be the one that got Harry to produce a soulful single. A song where Harry showcased his other emotions besides never being someone’s first choice. Zayn wanted Harry’s voice to be played on other stations besides Top 40. In Zayn’s honest opinion, Liam was hiding Harry’s true potential because he was too afraid to push him.

 

Zayn had never been afraid to push anyone.

 

“Yeah, alright. Your studio or mine?” Zayn pulled in to the studio’s parking lot. The click of the turn signal blaringly loud in the otherwise silent car.

 

“Yours. I’ll bring him around in an hour or so…unless you’re busy then?” Liam unbuckled his seatbelt.

 

“Nah. No one’s on my schedule this whole week. I think I can squeeze in pop star Harry Styles!” Zayn’s jaw dropped with mock enthusiasm.

 

Liam and Zayn walked in opposite directions to their buildings. Zayn headed right towards his smaller, more cozy looking building. And Liam to the left towards his much larger, modern, and boring looking building.

 

Zayn had his work cut out for him. He needed to work out a plan for this session. He had to get Harry out of his depressing ballad headspace and into one where he could use his full potential. Zayn knew what needed to happen.

 

He pulled his phone from his back pocket, his thumb slid across the screen as he asked Siri to call Liam.

 

 _“Miss me already?”_ Liam laughed.

 

“Fuck off.” Zayn scoffed into the receiver. “Have Harry bring something he’s been working on. And if he throws a single tantrum, I’m done.” Zayn didn’t even say bye before he hung up.

 

To the best of Zayn’s knowledge, he’d never heard stories about Harry being hard to work with. Zayn was covering his bases. There’s nothing worse than a spoiled pop star showing up in your studio and not taking any direction

 

Zayn’s phone chimed.

 

 _He’s not a diva._ Was Liam’s reply.

 

Zayn chuckled to himself and typed in the security code to his building, absentmindedly sliding his phone back in his pocket.

 

Zayn had a little less than an hour to clean his studio. He hadn’t had time yesterday after his writing session with Naughty Boy ran long. He flicked a trash bag a few times before he started throwing the plastic red cups, candy bar wrappers, and ash into the bag. Zayn shouted for the facilities person to come in and vacuum while he ran to the lounge to get a case of bottled water and a bag of trail mix. His little knowledge of Harry Styles was that he hated junk food and was basically a health nut.

 

Once Zayn returned to his small studio the facilities man, Oscar, had just finished wrapping the cord around the back of the vacuum and reached for a can of Febreeze to spritz around the room.

 

“Actually, Oscar.” Zayn grabbed for the can. “That’s not necessary.” He sat the can down on the maintenance cart and opened a file cabinet behind him. Zayn rummaged through the top drawer until he found the vanilla candle he’d been looking for. Liam had once told Zayn Harry always burned candles and had given Liam at least twenty as random gifts. It had gotten to the point Liam started passing some of them to Zayn.

 

Zayn sat the candle on the small wooden table in the back corner. His zippo clicked to life as he leaned over to light the candle. “Thanks for being so quick, Oscar. Mega pop star coming in today…” Zayn shoved the lighter back into his pocket.

 

Oscar didn’t talk to too much of the staff. There wasn’t a language barrier or anything like most people expected. Oscar pretty much only held conversation’s with Zayn. Mainly because Zayn tried to make Oscar feel like a regular employee, not a maintenance worker.

 

“ _You_. Working with a mega pop star?” Oscar laughed. “Am I in the right studio?” Oscar pushed his vacuum towards the door.

 

“Ha-ha.” Zayn deadpanned. “I’ll remember that comment next time Common drops by for a quick session.” It was a weak threat. Zayn would never keep Oscar from his favorite artist. “My friend Liam Payne, you know him, works across the street. Produces Harry Styles. Liam wants to try something different with him. Thinks I’m the one that’s finally going to get him to stop with the mopey, depressing love songs.” Zayn shrugged it off.

 

“If anyone can, it’s you, Mr. Malik.” Oscar held out his hands for Zayn to throw the can of Febreeze back to him.

 

Zayn did. And Oscar continued on his way to do whatever it was he did when he wasn’t cleaning Zayn’s studio.

 

Zayn flopped down on top the overstuffed white sofa, his arms stretched across the back, head rolling on his shoulders, and eyes closed. He’d just kicked his feet up on the recently cleared coffee table when he heard his studio door open. Zayn wasn’t ready to open his eyes.

 

Harry Styles was not the type of musician Zayn typically worked with. Harry had throngs of teenage fans. He was a pretty-boy pop star with a decent amount of talent. But poor management and a few other selected sources were keeping him in the pop realm. It could be his boyish charm, or the fact that he was born to be a pop star. All of those reasons combined plus Zayn’s own distaste added up to why he’s never worked with Harry Styles before. Not to mention, Harry probably had no desire to work with an R&B producer who was known for producing, as his artists call it, “baby-making” music.

 

Zayn laughed every time one of his artists thanked him for how much they get it in. Zayn’s got soul and he wanted everyone else to feel it in their fucking bones when they listen to a track he produced or wrote. Zayn knew Harry Styles would never produce or write a track like that with him.

 

Zayn knew it was Liam. His heavy footsteps gave him away. Zayn assumed Harry was the one scuffing his feet behind. Surely it was the heels of those hideous camel colored boots clicking against the floor. Liam was whispering to Harry, not really a whisper, as close to a whisper as Liam could get. Just basic instructions one producer gives to his client when introducing them to another producer for the first time. _Be polite, just try what he suggests, be open-minded_. Typical.

 

“Excuse me, Liam.” The pop star had sass. “When have I ever _not_ been polite?” Was the first thing Zayn ever heard Harry say, his deep, slow voice curling around every word. Zayn’s eyes flew open, he never once imagined Harry’s speaking voice would be that close to his singing voice.

 

“Zayn’s doing this as a favor to me. So, just, put your best face forward and listen to him. Alright?” Zayn watched as Liam ushered Harry all the way into the studio. Liam’s hand cupped Harry’s elbow.

 

Harry had two books in one hand. One tattered, brown, leather journal type with words written all over. The other a brand new copy of Bukowski. Harry’s other hand wrapped around his iPhone and wallet. Probably couldn’t fit them in his pants pocket. He wore his jeans ridiculously tight, Zayn swore he could see the outline of Harry’s dick.

 

Harry nodded at Liam, his eyes wide.

 

Zayn stood and extended his hand for Harry to shake, “Hey, Liam.” He bobbed his chin in Liam’s direction. Harry dropped his books on the coffee table in order to grab Zayn’s hand.

 

Liam nodded back towards Zayn and sat in the vacant chair.

 

Harry’s large hand wrapped around Zayn’s normal sized hand. Harry’s eyes blinked slowly as he waited for Zayn to say something, anything, to him.

 

“Name’s Zayn.” Zayn moved their clasped hands up and down. “Good to get to meet you.” Zayn smiled.

 

“Same.” Harry mumbled, his eyes focused on the floor.

 

Zayn noticed Harry seemed to fidget a lot. It looked like Harry couldn’t figure out what to do with his hands so he placed them on Liam’s shoulders.

 

“Right…” Zayn pulled his hand away from Harry’s. He patted his palms against his thighs. Zayn had never worked with an artist who blatantly didn’t want to work with him before. “So, did you want to get right to it…or, what’s your method, do you have a rhythm?”

 

Harry reached for the tattered, leather journal. “I’ve got some lyrics I’ve been working on. We could go over them first. Then maybe work on a tracking for them?”

 

Zayn looked away from Harry’s journal to focus on Liam, to figure out how to do this. Liam had his arms crossed and his head shook from side to side.

 

“Tell you what…” Zayn trailed. Still gauging Liam’s body language. “How about you sing me your favorite song? Let me hear what you’ve got, what I can play with.” Zayn walked Harry over towards the door separating the soundproof recording room from the producer’s room--his hand on the back of Harry’s neck. He pushed Harry through the door, Zayn’s hand firmly between Harry’s shoulder blades. “Get yourself ready, and give a thumbs up when you’re ready.”

 

“Bet he sings _Landslide._ ” Liam huffed almost bitterly.

 

“He better not, Liam. I need to hear a range, he’s got to show me he can do something different.” Zayn sat in the black mesh desk chair.

 

“The lyrics he brought you.” Liam shook his head. “I’m about to give up.” Liam sat on the sofa, his hands rubbed his knees in anticipation for what Harry was about to sing.

 

Zayn sat in the office chair, impatiently spinning in circles when he finally heard Harry tap the glass and show the thumbs up.

 

“Here we go…” Zayn said as he flashed a big smile and pushed to “On-air” button.

 

Harry pulled the giant recording headphones over his ears, cleared his throat and began.

 

_Look at the stars._

“You’ve got to be kidding.” Zayn pushed the button again. “Liam.” Zayn groaned. Zayn wasn’t even watching Harry. But he’s sure Harry didn’t care. He was serenading whoever it is that he always sings about. And Zayn decided right then that he couldn’t help this boy.

 

Zayn turned the feed back on.

 

_I drew a—_

 

“Harry, that’s great.” Zayn’s voice told on him. “Your voice is really great. But that’s not the kind of song I want from you.” Zayn pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Those are the songs I sing.” Harry raised his eyebrows and almost looked defiant.

 

“I know, and that’s why Liam brought you to me.” Zayn felt his own temper rising. He took a deep breath, he wouldn’t freak out on Harry, Harry wasn’t his artist. “How about you try something different. Something upbeat.” Harry looked passed Zayn to focus on Liam, his eyes wide waiting for approval.

 

“It’s okay, Harry. I’ll never tell anyone you sang an upbeat song.” Liam laughed.

 

“Suggestions?” Harry cocked his head to the side. Still, waiting for something from Liam.

 

“Don’t suppose you know any old school Chris Brown, do you?” Zayn asked. His eyes never left Harry’s face.

 

Harry huffed. “No.”

 

“Okay. Tell you what. Sing me your version of Party in the USA.” It was a good choice. Everyone knows that song. And it lends itself to different genres and there’s plenty of room to make it your own.

 

“You’re kidding.” Harry grinned. Zayn never noticed he had dimples before. “He’s kidding.” Harry looked back to Liam.

 

“I’m not kidding. Everyone knows that song. And it’ll give me the best listen at your voice and your creativity.” Zayn crossed his arms. “Do you need the track?” He asked, pulling matching headphones over his own ears.

 

“I’ll just sing Bohemian Rhapsody.” Harry almost sounded offended.

 

Zayn shook his head, he knew Harry could see him. Harry had his chance to sing his choice. Now he had to sing Zayn’s.

 

“That,” Zayn paused for effect. “Would have been a great choice, but you chose Yellow. Now it’s my choice. I’ll ask again, do you need the track?”

 

Harry stopped arguing and shook his head. He had determination written all over his face and for the first time since walking into Zayn’s studio. Harry looked at Zayn instead of Liam.

 

Zayn looked over his shoulder to Liam, who looked less than pleased at the interaction between his friend and his client but kept his mouth shut. Because Harry was not only singing Zayn’s ridiculous song suggestion, he was making it his own.

 

The gorgeous tenor Zayn always knew Harry possessed covered every word like sweet, sticky syrup. His voice took on a different raspy quality Zayn had never heard before, and by the look on Liam’s face, he hadn’t heard it before either.

 

“Told you. Get him away from those side-chick songs and you’ll get this.” Zayn smirked.

 

“Get him to write you a song that’s not about side-chick status and you can have full credit.” Liam blurted.

 

“Who’s he always writing about anyway?” Zayn spun in a full 180 to face Liam. He didn’t need to look at Harry. Zayn knew Harry would finish the song.

 

Liam shook his head, the corners of his mouth set in a frown. “No idea. Me and Soph are the only friends he’s got.” Liam shrugged. “I always assumed it was someone from back home and part of the reason he came to LA.”

 

“I could listen to him sing like that all day.” Zayn said more to himself than to Liam. “Give me a week with him. We’ll go to up to that house in The Hampton’s the label has. Spend the whole week writing. I won’t let him write a single mopey word.” Zayn watched Liam silently nod his head.

 

Liam swallowed. “You’ve got a week.” His head continued to nod as he stood. Liam started for the door.

 

“What?” Zayn exclaimed. “Starting now?” He chased after Laim.

 

“What he’s in there doing for _you._ ” Liam poked Zayn’s chest. “He hasn’t done since the day I found him in that coffee shop three years ago.

 

“What if had commitments this week?” Zayn shoved Liam’s finger off his chest.

 

“You don’t, and Harry doesn’t. And I know you keep that spare bag here. I’ve got Harry’s in the car. You can leave after you‘ve finished.” Liam stated matter of factly. And couldn’t really argue with him.

 

Zayn wanted to work with Harry. He wanted to make Harry better. He wanted to spend a week with him in the New York.

 

Zayn turned back towards Harry. His voice still filling the studio. Zayn shouldn’t have done that.

 

That’s the moment Zayn decided he was going to fix Harry Styles.

 

\- - -

 

The red-eye to New York was awkward to say the least. Once Harry had finished his rendition of _Party in the USA_ , Liam threw Harry his bag of clothes and told him he’d be traveling to New York with Zayn for an entire week. Without Liam.

 

Zayn even felt sorry for the kid.

 

Harry tried to argue but gave up before he truly committed. Liam wanted Harry to work with Zayn and that’s what Harry would do. Harry did anything Liam asked. He owed him everything.

 

Zayn tried aimless conversation with Harry. He asked about Harry’s past. Where he was from. What made him chase his dreams all the way to LA on his own. The only topic Harry really conversed about was Liam.

 

“Dunno. I was never going to make it big where I was. My mom always said. You _want_ big things you have to _do_ big things.” Harry shrugged. “I had literally been working at the coffee shop for two days when Liam wandered in. Best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Harry’s eyes shone a little bit brighter at the end of his rant.

 

It was the little glimmer in his eye, the way he continuously looked at Liam in the studio, the way Harry touched Liam in order not to fidget that gave it away.

 

Zayn had figured out who Harry was writing about.

 

“Haha, yeah. Liam says the same thing about Sophia finally saying yes to him.” Zayn wasn’t being a dick. He needed to make sure he was right about Harry.

 

Harry’s smile fell a little bit at the mention of Sophia.

 

Zayn was right.

 

“How long have you known Liam?” Harry asked. “He’s mentioned you before, but never suggested we work together.” Harry fidgeted with his seat belt as the light dinged on. They were about to land.

 

“Met him in college. Same major, same taste in music. The university paired us as roommates.” Zayn shrugged at Harry, clicking his own buckle and grabbed the armrests to prepare himself for the landing. He was never a fan of landing.

 

Zayn squeezed the armrests so hard his knuckles hurt. He felt Harry’s eyes on him. Watching him before he felt Harry’s large hand slide over the back of his own, giving a gentle squeeze. “How long have _you_ known Liam?” Zayn asked to keep his mind off the bumpiness of the plane.

 

“Met him in that coffee shop when I was eighteen.” Harry stroked the leather of his journal. It probably had lots about Liam written in it. Harry touched his chin to his shoulder. “Probably still be there if Liam hadn’t walked in and heard me singing to myself at the latte machine.”

 

“Have you met Sophia? Sweet girl…” Zayn stared at Harry’s face.

 

Harry cleared his throat and shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe. They fight a lot.”

 

“Do they?” Zayn huffed, his level of anxiety rising more by the second.

 

“Yeah, Liam spent a couple nights last week, drunk, on my couch.” Harry’s eyes glimmered at a secret he was keeping.

 

“Oh God.” Zayn gasped as the plane’s wheel bounced against the asphalt. He squeezed his eyes shut tight.

 

“You alright?” The pressure Harry had on Zayn’s hand increased.

 

“I’m good.” Zayn’s reply came through gritted teeth. He squeezed against the leather of the armrest even harder.

 

Harry turned Zayn’s palm over. “You’re not good.” Their fingers laced together. Zayn wasn’t sure who had done that. Probably Harry. He seemed like the type to help someone through a panic attack. “How can I help?”

 

Zayn generally didn’t take red-eye flights. He needed time to mentally prepare for flying. Needed time to research the last crash and what went wrong. And most importantly, make sure he wasn’t flying that airline.

 

Zayn squeezed Harry’s hand so hard the bones in his fingers hurt. Harry had to be feeling the same. Harry didn’t say anything about it. He just let Zayn continue to squeeze his hand.

 

Zayn pulled his head between his knees. Well, as close as he could, Zayn had never been the most flexible.

 

“Can you—just—talk to me?” Zayn’s voice quivered.

 

“Yeah? How about the new lyrics? I’ll read those to you.” Zayn heard Harry flick through one of his books. “I don’t know what I want to call it yet, probably 18 or something. S’not done or anything, still really rough” Harry mumbled before clearing his throat.

_I’ve got a heart and I’ve got a soul_

_Believe me I will use them both_

Harry was half singing, his tone the same as it had been in the studio just hours prior. And half speaking in his normal tone.

 

_We made a start_

_Be it a false one, I know_

_Baby, I don’t want to feel alone._

Zayn swallowed. It was good. Really good. And different. It was still about love. But not the same as Harry’s known for writing. Zayn wanted to hear the rest of it.

 

“I know this isn’t what you want from me. But it’s all I know how to write. I can’t write the R&B sex songs you produce. And I’m not sure I want to.” Harry was still holding Zayn’s hand.

 

Zayn nodded. He wasn’t sure why, but it felt right. “Keep going. I like it.” He was really talking about Harry’s voice, but he liked these words too.

 

_All I can do is say that these arms were made for holding you_

_I wanna love like you made me feel_

_When I was 18._

And there it was.

 

Harry mumbled about some other things. How he wasn’t sure how the rest of the song would go.

 

But then the pilot interrupted Harry’s constant flow of words to announce that they’d landed and Harry stopped talking. He also wriggled his hand from Zayn’s grasp.

 

\- - -

 

The week seemed to fly by. They arrived at the label’s house on Sunday evening. And by late Tuesday night Harry had finished his song he sang to Zayn on the plane. And Zayn even helped Harry to write a ridiculously upbeat and out of character song called _Kiss You._

 

Harry was legitimately considering releasing it as a single.

 

They hadn’t come up with a single song Zayn wanted to produce, but Harry was showing Zayn he could be different. That he was willing to try something new.

 

They’d written a total of four songs, only one of them being on the sad side. And Zayn would be damned if he’d ever admit he helped Harry Styles write _Fool’s Gold_.

 

Thursday morning, Liam had sent Zayn a text announcing he’d be joining them on Friday for a boy’s night.

 

Zayn had a plan for his last night alone with Harry. And it involved a lot of vodka and cranberry juice.

 

Zayn hadn’t seen Harry for most of the afternoon, he wanted to catch up on some yoga and hit up on of the Farmer’s markets for fresh kale. Zayn decided he’d nap until Harry returned. It wasn’t like Harry was quiet. Zayn could hear him no matter where he was.

 

Which is why Zayn was caught so off-guard after his nap when his bare feet slapped across the kitchen tile and he came face-to-face with Harry. Harry who had some green concoction in a glass and was staring at Zayn with his mouth slightly open.

 

Zayn was shirtless and his grey sweats hung low on his hips. He’d just woken up, Harry had somehow managed to slip back in the house unnoticed.

 

“Didn’t know you were back.” Zayn mumbled still in an afternoon-nap haze. He reached in the cupboard for a tumbler.

 

“You were asleep on the couch.” Harry forced his eyes to Zayn’s face. “I was quiet.” He dimpled up to Zayn.

 

“You’re never quiet.” Zayn began mixing himself a vodka cranberry with only two ice cubes.

 

Harry stared at the glass. “Are we done writing for the rest of the night?” Drinking and writing were the two things Zayn never did together. That’s how shit songs were written.

 

“Actually…” Zayn handed Harry the glass. “I was thinking we could figure out how to get you over Liam.” Zayn cupped Harry’s jaw, his voice still gravely from his nap.

 

Zayn never really paid attention to just how attractive Harry was before now. Before he decided he wanted him for himself. He looked young, but not illegal young. His mouth had the perfect plumpy pout and such was such a lovely shade of pink. Not to mention, long hair wasn’t something many guys could pull off the way Harry did.

 

Zayn was into it. He could get with Harry Styles.

 

Harry’s eyes widened with panic. “I—I—I’m not under Liam.” Harry bit his bottom lip.

 

“Shh…” Zayn took a drink. “You don’t have to hide from me, Harry.” Zayn tucked a loose strand of Harry’s long brown hair behind his ear.

 

Harry looked absolutely petrified that someone had figured out his secret. No one knew Harry was in love with Liam. Not even his guitarist, Niall. Everyone thought it was someone from back home.

 

“How did—” Zayn cut Harry off with a look daring him to tell him he was wrong.

 

“I can help you get over him…” Zayn trailed as he pulled Harry from the bar stool, their mouths getting closer.

 

Harry stared at Zayn’s lips. He hadn’t kissed someone in so long. “What if I don’t want you to?” Harry didn’t even try to look away from Zayn’s mouth as it kept creeping closer.

 

“Then tell me to stop.” Zayn leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Harry’s.

 

Harry didn’t tell him no. Harry didn’t push him away. Harry kissed him back.

 

Harry’s hands fisted into Zayn’s hair, which had fallen all to one side of his head, Zayn tasted Harry’s sigh on his tongue.

 

Harry gave no resistance when Zayn slowly poked his tongue out, tracing Harry’s plump bottom lip. Harry gasped at the tenderness of Zayn’s kiss.

 

Zayn pulled back, his hands slid down to Harry’s waist. “What do you want, Harry?” He asked before kissing Harry’s jaw. “Tell me how far you need to go.” Zayn’s stubble burned Harry’s neck as he kissed his way down towards Harry’s chest.

 

Harry tilted his head back in thought. “I…”

 

Zayn slowly pushed Harry back towards the fridge. Harry let out a small “umf” when his back thumped against the cold appliance.

 

“Tell me, Harry.” Zayn nipped at Harry’s ear. “I’ll only go as far as you want.”

 

Harry’s breath was shaky at best. “This…this is good.” His hands cupped Zayn’s bare shoulders. His hands slid to the back of Zayn’s neck, dragging him back in for a kiss.

 

Zayn smiled at Harry before leaning fully back into the kiss.

 

Kissing Harry Styles was not what Zayn had expected. Harry looked like a timid kid who didn’t know what he wanted or how to get it. He was the exact opposite. Zayn had never been kissed the way Harry kissed him before. Zayn couldn’t tell if it was desperation, lust, or fear. But Harry Styles kissed with his all. And it made Zayn’s jaw hurt.

 

Harry’s mouth was everywhere and nowhere all at once. Every time Zayn pulled back to catch his breath Harry apologized and waited for Zayn to initiate a kiss. The third time he did it, Zayn had to ask.

 

“Why do keep doing that?” Zayn kissed behind Harry’s ear and down his neck. “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for…”

 

“I’m doing something wrong, right?” Harry’s hands roamed Zayn’s back, never going any lower.

 

Zayn laughed and began to unbutton Harry’s shirt.

 

“Why do you think that?” Zayn’s fingers traced over Harry’s torso. Of course, he _would_ have a giant moth tattooed on him.

 

Harry’s skin was soft. Softer than any skin Zayn had underneath his fingertips in a long time. Zayn couldn’t control himself anymore, his hips rutted against Harry’s thigh and he groaned into the skin of Harry’s shoulder.

 

Harry leaned his head back against the refrigerator. “S’just…Liam always…I never do it right with him.”

 

And there it was again.

 

“You’re doing just fine with me, babe.” Zayn spoke into Harry’s neck.

 

Harry blushed. Zayn made a mental note of that.

 

Zayn’s fingers dipped under the waistband of Harry’s jeans. Zayn had no idea how far Harry wanted to go. Once again, Harry didn’t tell him no, so Zayn popped the button open.

 

“Wait.” Harry pulled back, his head shaking.

 

Zayn pulled away from Harry’s neck, his hand stopped on Harry’s zipper. “This too far?” He rested his forehead against Harry’s, both of them breathing heavily.

 

Harry didn’t answer. His eyes were wide and his breathing heavy. Harry just stared at Zayn.

 

Zayn brought both hands up to Harry’s face. “You can tell me to stop.” Zayn pulled his entire body back from Harry’s. “You’re allowed to tell me to stop.” Zayn searched Harry’s face.

 

“It’s—I’m.” Harry still hadn’t caught his breath. They had been making out, heavily, for a decent amount of time. Harry’s lips were well past pink and onto the red spectrum.

 

“What? What is it, Harry?” Zayn’s thumbs rubbed against Harry’s cheeks.

 

“S’Liam…” Harry whispered his fingers circled Zayn’s wrists.

 

Zayn smiled. He knew Harry had it bad, but no one has ever told Zayn to stop before. This was a new feeling for Zayn. He would have to write a song about it. He didn’t know anyone who could sing about this particular moment in Zayn’s life. But he’d find someone. Rumor has it… Harry’s guitarist has a nice voice.

 

“I know.” Zayn blinked slowly. “I’m helping you with that.” He leaned back in.

 

“Just…stay up here…” Harry gestured towards his chest and above. “For now.” He shrugged.

 

“You think I can’t get you off staying above your belt?” Zayn smirked. Harry was beyond hard just from all the kissing and light touches Zayn had given him. He had no doubt he could get Harry off without touching his cock.

 

Harry looked like he’d just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Zayn had known him for less than a week and it seemed like he’d already figured out everything that made Harry tick.

 

“You think these…touches.” Zayn’s fingers ghosted across Harry’s nipples—all four of them. “These lips…” He sucked a mark into Harry’s neck. “And most importantly.” Zayn leaned so close to Harry’s ear his curls tickled Zayn’s nose, “My words, can’t make you come?”

 

Zayn could talk dirty all day, and Harry looked like the type to enjoy it. He was already trembling from Zayn’s words. A small whimper left his throat.

 

Harry swallowed.

 

“You gonna be a good boy and come in those tight pants of yours?” Zayn bit into Harry’s neck and twisted one of his nipples.

 

Harry’s hips bucked against Zayn’s thigh. Zayn smiled at the moan Harry finally let out.

 

“Yeah…” Zayn’s fingers gently rubbed over Harry’s reddened nipple. “Yeah you are.” Zayn smirked before bringing his lips back to Harry’s.

 

Zayn was _really_ going to enjoy helping Harry get over Liam.

 

\- - -

 

Liam arrived early the next morning. Naturally, Zayn was still asleep when Harry ran down the stairs to let him in.

 

“Harry!” Liam held his arms out wide. Harry walked straight into them. “How’s the writing going?” Liam gave Harry one of his signature bear hugs.

 

“It’s going really well!” Harry buried his face in Liam’s shoulder. “You’re really going to like a few of them.”

 

“Yeah?” Liam pushed Harry back by his shoulders. “Where’s Zayn? Figured he’d be writing every last second with you.” Liam walked into the house, like he owned it.

 

“He’s sleeping. He’s been getting up around 10.” Harry closed the door behind Liam.

 

Zayn had been making exceptions for Harry. Usually, he didn’t wake up before noon on his weeks off. Zayn had been satisfied with the amount of writing they’d finished and the fact that he got Harry off, three times, without touching his dick once.

 

Harry was extremely susceptible to Zayn’s brand of dirty talk. Zayn liked it.

 

Liam had been seated at the island counter, eating an omelet Harry made when Zayn’s feet could be heard smacking against the tile. His usual grey sweatpants rolled over and low on his hips. Nothing new to Liam or Harry. What _was_ new was the way Zayn let his hand trail down Harry’s back when he stood behind him to tell him good morning.

 

Liam knew a lot of things about Zayn. Liam had seen Zayn’s hand trail down the backs of very few people in all their time as friends.

 

Zayn had feelings for Harry.

 

“S’good to see you, Liam.” Zayn’s sleep thick voice almost hard to understand.

 

“Didn’t mean to poke the bear.” Liam joked. “You didn’t have to get up for me.” Liam smiled when he noticed Zayn’s hand still against Harry’s lower back.

 

“You doing that yoga class this morning?” Zayn almost grumbled at Harry as he poured milk over his Cheerios.

 

Liam took in Harry’s attire. He had his hair tied up in a bun. His short yellow shorts and a loose tank top, he was going to the yoga class.

 

“Yeah…if that’s okay.” Harry hesitated, looking away from Zayn and over to Liam.

 

Liam huffed. “Why would that be a problem, Haz? Go ahead and get your yoga on.” He pinched at Harry’s stomach.

 

“Okay.” Harry smiled so big both of his dimples poked out at Liam. “See you in an hour or so.” Harry slung his yoga mat strap over his shoulder and walked towards the beach through the kitchen’s sliding glass door.

 

Zayn stared down at his steaming mug of coffee as his Cheerios continued to float around in the too much milk Zayn accidentally poured in the bowl.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Zayn asked before shoving an overflowing spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

 

Liam grinned at his best friend. He finished his omelet before continuing his thought process.

 

“I can get behind this.” Liam waved his fork at Zayn and the glass door. He had his puppy-dog eyes focused on Zayn.

 

“Get behind what?” Zayn eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Liam watched Zayn blow on his coffee, an attempt to ignore Liam all together.

 

“I know that hand you had on his back. You’re into Harry.” Liam grinned.

 

Zayn scoffed, his jaw slack. If Zayn didn’t have a beard, Liam knew he’d have been blushing.

 

“It’s fine!” Liam assured Zayn. “You’ll be good together. He’ll get recognition on your stations as well now.” Liam poured himself a cup of coffee. “Not to mention…you two are two or the _most_ attractive people I’ve ever known. Did you get papped together?” The publicist side of Liam started to show.

 

Zayn angrily stirred his cereal and sighed.

 

“What?” Liam huffed.

 

“How many times have you hooked up with him?” Zayn pushed the bowl of soggy cereal away.

 

Liam’s cheeks reddened. He wasn’t embarrassed that he and Harry had a past. Liam had Sophia now. He came here to tell Zayn he finally bought a ring to propose, not to discuss the three times he’d hooked up with Harry.

 

“Just a few. It was never serious.” Liam shrugged.

 

“It’s you, you know. He’s writing about you.” Zayn took a large gulp of his coffee.

 

“Pft!” The sound left Liam’s lips before he could even stop it. “Harry’s not my side piece. I don’t even have a side piece!” Liam whispered. “I’ve got Sophia.”

 

“Did you hook up with him last week? When you two had that fight about moving out of LA? Harry said you crashed on his sofa, drunk.” Zayn gathered his bowl and mug and set them in the sink. He leaned back in the corner of the kitchen counter. His arms crossed against his bare chest.

 

“We kissed a bit but that’s all I remember.” Liam spun around on one of the bar stools. “Shit, Zayn. You and I have made out before.”

 

Zayn and Liam had hooked up off and on throughout college and then when they first set up shop in LA. But once Liam found Sophia, they hadn’t. Zayn assumed Liam was being faithful.

 

“You were single when we hooked up! That’s not the same.” Zayn’s body language hadn’t changed.

 

“Why does it even matter? I’m not jealous about it! I think you and Harry are going to be great.” Liam stopped spinning. “I’m here to show you the ring I bought Sophia…”

 

“Well, that’s just great, Liam. I’m sure Harry’s going to take that really well.” Zayn finally moved. He was on his way to the living room. He’d had enough of being in the kitchen.

 

Liam was determined to make Harry and Zayn happen. He could set it up. Harry wasn’t in love with Liam, he knew that for sure. Zayn was perfect for Harry. Liam didn’t know why he never thought of it before.

 

“He doesn’t love me, Zayn. He just thinks he does.” It was true. Harry wasn’t in love with Liam. Harry had never experienced true love and he was confused by his feelings for Liam. He didn’t truly understand you could love someone but not be in love with them.

 

Liam and Zayn sat across from each other. The open floor plan of the beach house made it possible for them to still see each other from their current positions. Zayn sitting on the couch, Liam still at the island in the kitchen. Both Liam and Zayn let silence fall over the room. Zayn never considered Liam to be this way with people’s feelings. And Liam had never expected Zayn to be so upset about a pop star.

 

“I’ll set it up! Invite you both over for dinner, then _conveniently_ forget I had plans with Sophia. It’ll be great.” Liam finally joined Zayn in the living room. “Harry’s a great cook.”

 

Zayn didn’t reply.

 

“C’mon, Zayn. Let me do this. You’re my best friends. And it’s perfect.”

 

“Okay. But don’t make it obvious. I mean it, Liam.”

 

Liam smiled and nodded. His eyes squinted and he looked so pleased.

 

\- - -

 

Harry was unlike any person he’d ever been with before. They returned from The Hamptons almost a month ago. Harry came to Zayn’s studio at least twice a week. There were already rumors floating around the twitter-sphere about a possible collaboration masterminded by the one and only Zayn Malik. The more interesting rumors were speculating just how _little_ recording the two were actually getting done.

 

Those rumors… weren’t too far off base.

Harry liked Zayn. He did. He liked the way Zayn could get him off with just words and barely there touches. He trusted Zayn and Zayn didn’t push him for anything more.

 

After two months, Harry finally gave in and touched Zayn. It was the longest two months of Zayn’s life. Even after Harry gave Zayn a hand job, Zayn still wasn’t allowed to touch Harry below the belt.

 

Zayn wasn’t frustrated. He just felt like Harry wasn’t _trying_ to get over Liam.

 

Two weeks after Harry gave Zayn a handjob. Harry sucked Zayn’s cock so well, Zayn forgot how to use words. He didn’t forget how to use them…he forgot them in general.

 

The day after Harry’s fantastic blowjob, Liam had scheduled Harry a time in Zayn’s studio. Zayn couldn’t focus on anything but Harry’s mouth and they way it looked stretched around his thick cock.

 

“You’ve got it _bad_ , man.” Liam nudged Zayn’s ribs with his elbow. “Can’t even look at him without blushing.” He pinched the meat of Zayn’s cheek.

 

Zayn focused on the keys of the soundboard. He wasn’t in the mood to be harassed.

“Liam, look.” Zayn grabbed his headphones. Harry had given him the thumbs up. “Harry’s just not into me.” Zayn shrugged. He clicked the button for Harry’s backtrack of _Kiss You_ to start. Everyone loved this track. It wasn’t something Zayn was proud to be producing, but Harry sang differently on it which is all Zayn had asked him to do.

 

“Nonsense.” Liam punched at Zayn’s shoulder. “He still only sings for you this way.”

 

Harry ‘s session ended two hours later. They had _Kiss You_ all pieced together. Once Harry joined Liam and Zayn back on the other side of the glass, he mentioned something about working on 18 the following week.

 

Liam had a look of pure mischief in his eyes. Zayn almost groaned the second he noticed.

 

“You know what would be great!” Liam was awful at being stealth.

“What?” Harry asked. He was still always too interested in Liam’s plans.

 

Zayn bit his lip and waited for the dinner invite.

 

“Let’s have another boys night! Harry, you can cook. Zayn, bring the movie. And I’ll provide the place. What do you say?” Liam wagged his eyebrows.

 

Zayn nodded his agreement.

 

“Yeah!” Harry sounded excited. “When?”

 

“Everyone free tomorrow night?”

 

Everyone but Liam was. He had told Zayn tomorrow night was the night he was going to propose.

 

“Great! Harry, Zayn will pick you up at 6.” Zayn shook his head.

 

“Dinner requests?” Harry looked at both Zayn and Liam.

 

“You know I eat anything you make, Haz.” Liam shoved Harry’s shoulder

 

Harry was a great cook. He prided himself on it.

 

“Okay, I’ve got a great recipe for a new pork rub.” Harry started packing his books into his leather duffle bag.

 

Zayn cleared his throat. “Actually, can we do chicken or something else?” He scratched at his neck. “I can’t eat pork.” For the first time in what seemed like hours, Harry made eye contact with Zayn.

 

“Shit! Sorry, Zayn. I forgot. I’ve got tons of chicken recipes too.” All three of them left the studio towards the parking lot.

 

Zayn walked with his hand pressed between Harry’s shoulder blades. Liam led the way from the building. When they finally reached the parking lot, they were still talking about tomorrow night. Zayn had just finished asking Harry if he had a movie preference. After all, Liam would be leaving as soon as they arrived.

 

“Umm, I like romantic comedies.”

 

Zayn smiled at Harry. “Okay, pick you up at 6.” Zayn pulled Harry in for a hug, his hands falling lower on Harry’s back. And that’s when they all heard it. The clicks of cameras and one lone pap that said “I can’t believe I just recorded Zayn Malik and Harry Styles planning a date.”

 

“Don’t freak out, stay calm.” Zayn whispered in Harry’s ear. “We can spin this.”

 

“S’okay.” Harry whispered back and Zayn felt Harry’s smile against his ear. “You’re not the worst person I’ve been accused of dating.” Harry, ever the shit-stirrer, said before kissing Zayn on the cheek.

 

The same person who recorded them making their plans snapped a picture of Zayn with a dopey grin on his face.

 

The picture of Harry kissing Zayn’s cheek was on every cover the next morning.

 

\- - -

 

“We look good together, don’t you think?” Harry grinned as he climbed in Zayn’s black Range Rover. The paparazzi that lived outside Harry’s house had a field day.

 

“Yeah, supposedly _The Sun_ has the first exclusive with me tomorrow. Wonder what old interview their going to use to say I was talking about you.” Zayn smiled at Harry.

 

Harry leaned across the center console and placed a gentle kiss on Zayn’s cheek. A maniacal laugh left his throat as he pulled back.

 

“Well, that particular pap won’t need to work for a few months.” Zayn laughed as he patted Harry’s knee.

 

“Good, I think he’s started having his mail sent to my house.” Harry pulled his seat belt across his chest so they could head to Liam’s.

 

“You gonna be alright tonight? With Liam and all?” Zayn shrugged. He had started to feel more for Harry than just helping a friend get over another friend.

 

Zayn had always fallen in love fast. It was one of his worst habits. Well, besides smoking. He couldn’t help it. Zayn loved to be in love. And Harry not loving him back was really starting to hurt. It wasn’t that Harry didn’t actually love him. It was that Harry didn’t _want_ to love him and Zayn could tell. Harry still hadn’t allowed Zayn to touch him. Zayn was dying to get his mouth on Harry’s cock.

 

Tonight was going to be his first date with Harry. And Liam had been the one to arrange it.

 

Zayn had a lot to prove tonight.

 

They made small talk the entire way to Liam’s apartment. The traffic caused the ten minute drive to almost be forty-five. They talked about the type of chicken Harry was making. The vegetables, Harry was oddly proud of the way he makes his vegetables. Zayn told him he’s brought _Love Actually_ even though it was a Christmas movie, it was the only Romantic Comedy he owned.

 

Luckily for him, Harry loved that movie.

 

And lucky for Harry, Zayn loved vegetables.

 

\- - -

 

As fate would have it, Liam wasn’t able to get out of the dinner. But he promised Zayn he’d be gone before the movie. He and Sophia had actually had a giant argument before Zayn and Harry arrived. Which ended with Sophia storming out and possibly ending their relationship. Liam was waiting for his friend Andy to tell him he could chill with him.

 

Liam had broken into his alcohol cabinet while he waited for Andy to text back. He poured himself and Zayn glasses of Hennessey while Harry stuck to wine.

 

Liam and Zayn had almost finished the bottle and Harry had had three glasses of wine. Andy had long been forgotten when Liam slurred out. “Sophia and I might have broken up tonight.” He hiccupped. “I’m not really sure”

 

Harry and Zayn were snuggled on the couch, Zayn’s hand rested high on Harry’s thigh. Harry punched buttons on the remote, giggling, trying to make the movie start.

 

“You two’ll be fine.” Zayn slurred back. He leaned into Harry’s neck, his lips pressed against the spots he learned Harry liked the most.

 

Harry craned his head to the side, he really liked these moments with Zayn.

 

Zayn wasn’t paying attention to Liam anymore. His only focus was on getting his mouth, or at least his hand on Harry’s dick.

 

“Woah!” Liam finally noticed Harry and Zayn. “I didn’t—I’ll just—go.” Liam stuttered.

 

Harry ran his hand through Zayn’s hair, grasping it at the roots. “Or…you could stay.” He reached out for Liam.

 

Zayn froze with his hand down the front of Harry’s pants. This was the furthest Harry had let Zayn go. But there were rules…rules pertaining to threesomes. And Harry was just about to break them all. Zayn pulled his mouth away from Harry’s neck and coughed.

 

Liam cleared his throat, “Ahh, umm…” He trailed.

 

Liam and Zayn knew the rules.

 

“Harry,” Zayn grasped Harry’s face with both hands. “That’s not a good idea.” He looked over his shoulder at Liam, who was still standing there…a look of interest plastered on his face.

 

“Why not?” Harry looked away from Liam and back to Zayn. “We’re all attractive, consenting adults. It’s a wonderful idea.” Harry pushed Zayn’s mouth back into the skin of his neck.

 

Liam must have moved closer at some point. His voice boomed over Zayn’s head. “The third person’s supposed to be a stranger…” Zayn felt a hand between his shoulder blades. He felt Liam’s hand.

 

Liam wanted to do this.

 

“This will mess everything up.” Zayn mumbled into the skin of Harry’s neck. If they went through with this, Harry would never get over Liam. Harry would never fall for Zayn if they did this.

 

No good could come from this. But Liam hadn’t said no, and Zayn hadn’t either.

 

“Harry, we can’t.” Zayn’s hand made it’s way back towards Harry’s pants. He wasn’t quite finished touching him yet.

 

Harry shoved Zayn’s hand away from his cock. “We all do it, or _we_ ” Harry pointed between himself and Zayn, “never do it.”

 

Zayn swallowed and acknowledged Harry’s words with a slight nod. His fingers swiftly undoing the button and zipper of Harry’s jeans.

 

“You sure?” Liam’s tone husky, his hand now pushing up under Zayn’s shirt.

 

Zayn didn’t respond. Just focused on the fact he was finally touching Harry’s cock. He and Liam had hooked up before, they were a tad wild in their college days. But this was different. This was complicated.

 

This was Harry.

 

“M’sure.” Harry bucked into Zayn’s fist. “M’really sure.” Zayn felt Harry’s skin almost vibrate with excitement.

 

The next thing Zayn felt was Liam crowding up against his back, his lips kissing the back of Zayn’s neck. It seemed as everything was moving in slow motion as Liam pushed against Zayn, sandwiching him between Harry and himself.

 

Zayn was only slightly jealous when Harry pulled Liam’s face over Zayn’s shoulder in order to kiss him. Liam rolled toward the back of the couch, giving Zayn the room he needed to kiss down Harry’s torso—he’d conveniently unbuttoned Harry’s sheer shirt while Liam rutted against his back.

 

Zayn nuzzled against the base of Harry’s cock, the smooth skin prickled against his nose—of course Harry shaved. Zayn had just licked the vein on the underside of Harry’s cock when he heard Liam moan.

 

“Forgot how pretty you looked with a cock in your mouth.” Liam almost growled and yanked Zayn up by his t-shirt. Their teeth clashed together, Liam could be a little rough, Zayn always hated that part about him.

 

“No one’s kissing me…” Harry whined and thrust up against Zayn’s thigh.

 

“Sorry, babe.” Zayn pulled away from Liam, his lips attaching to Harry’s.

 

Zayn was so sure Harry would want Liam. Harry hadn’t actually asked for either of them. Harry’s hands roamed down Zayn’s back, firmly gripping Zayn’s ass so he could get a good thrust against him.

 

Liam pushed Zayn’s shirt up, signaling for him to take it off, his fingers tracing over Zayn’s abs. Zayn pulled back to pull the shirt over his head.

 

Harry whined as soon as Zayn’s lips left his. Zayn clenched his jaw as Harry pulled Liam in to take his place.

 

Zayn griped the base of Harry’s thick cock, his hand moving unceremoniously, his brain completely non-functioning. This was wrong. Harry would regret this… _he_ would regret this. That fact didn’t stop Zayn from placing messy kisses back down Harry’s torso.

 

Harry thrust against Zayn’s body, one of his hands threaded through Zayn’s hair. His other hand stayed against Liam’s jaw.

 

Liam groaned. “Haz, what’s the matter?” Liam pulled back, mostly to watch Zayn take Harry in his mouth. But also because Harry was different, he wasn’t doing things the way Liam had grown used to over the years. “Are we too much for you?” Liam smirked

 

Harry shook his head, his hand fisted in Liam’s collar trying to pull him back in.

 

Zayn felt the heat of jealousy creep into his cheeks. He couldn’t do this.

 

Zayn sat back on his knees reaching for his shirt.

 

“Zayn?” Harry sat up after him, his hands on either side of Zayn’s neck. “It’s okay… _this_ is okay.” Harry tried to kiss him.

 

Zayn turned his head. “No, it’s not.” He grabbed Harry’s wrists with both hands. “Is it, Liam?” Zayn stared past Harry and made eye contact with Liam. “What if Sophia walks in? We’re right here in the open!” Zayn stood up, he needed to get away from the pile of hormones on the couch.

 

That sobered Liam up. Zayn watched Liam’s face as he realized this was wrong. He also watched Liam’s face and realized he had no intentions of stopping.

 

Zayn shoved his arms through his t-shirt.

 

“Zayn, don’t leave.” Harry begged.

 

“Why not?” He shoved his feet into his boots, not even bothering to lace them up. “It’s not me you want, is it? Have a good night.” Zayn started towards Liam’s front door, his untied laces clicking against his boots.

 

“C’mon, Zayn. Stay.” Liam stood. He was the only one still fully dressed. “I’ll leave.”

Liam walked towards the front door as well. He grabbed his iPhone from the table where he’d left it before this whole fiasco started.

 

“It’s your house, Liam. I’ll leave.” He looked at Harry who was still laid back against Liam’s couch. Shirt unbuttoned and hard cock out.

 

Zayn slowly turned the knob to Liam’s front door. The few paps that followed he and Harry there earlier were still camped outside. Zayn was sure he looked like he was leaving in the middle of some type of sexual tryst. His hair was all over the place, his lips were swollen, and his shirt might have been on backwards.

 

“Malik, MALIK. Over here.” The man who snapped Harry kissing Zayn’s cheek shouted at Zayn as he walked towards his Range Rover. “Date not go so well? What happened? Talk to us.”

 

Zayn kept walking. Ignored them the whole way to his car. Almost ran a few of them over in his haste to get away from the train wreck that almost happened.

 

From the train wreck that was still happening inside.

 

\- - -

 

The picture of Zayn leaving Liam’s house was all over every tabloid at every newsstand. His shirt _had_ been on backwards and he hadn’t done that great of a job of hiding the fact he his dick was hard.

 

“Did you fuck him?” Zayn threw a tabloid with his disheveled picture across the cover at Liam as he sat on one of the couches in Zayn’s studio.

 

The thin paper crunched between Liam’s fingers. “Zayn…” Liam almost whispered, the tips of his ears red.

 

Zayn knew then that Liam had. “Thought you might have.” He clenched his jaw.

 

“Look, it just happened. After you left—“ Zayn held up his hand to stop Liam’s rant.

 

“Don’t care.” Zayn stormed around his studio. Grabbing all the things he would need for Harry’s session and slammed them into one of the drawers of his desk. Out of sight, out of mind. “Shahid is on his way in, so…” Zayn trailed, he didn’t want to kick Liam out, he just wanted him to know he was no longer welcome in his studio.

 

Liam wasn’t a fan of Naughty Boy or his work. He also wasn’t actually going to be present for Harry’s session. Zayn knew the fastest way to get Liam to leave was to tell him Shahid would be there.

 

“Zayn.” Liam tried again.

 

“Look, Liam. I don’t care who you stick your dick in. I really don’t. I just thought—you know what. Nevermind.”

 

“I regretted it the second we finished. I’ll never forgive myself for doing that to you.” Liam grabbed Zayn’s wrist.

 

“To me?” Zayn laughed. “What about to Harry? Or, I don’t know, Sophia?” He yanked his arm from Liam.

 

Zayn watched Liam’s face break and his throat swallow his disgust with himself.

 

“Liam Payne, I’ve used many adjectives to describe you over the years. Backstabbing-cheater has never been on the list until today. I hope you’re proud.” Zayn dug around in his backpack, looking for any excuse to keep his hands busy. He really didn’t want to punch Liam.

 

Liam nodded his head. “I deserved that.” He hands shoved themselves down his pockets. “You’re still going to work with Harry?”

 

“I’ll finish the three songs we wrote together, but after that, I’m done.” Zayn had worked hard on those songs. He wouldn’t hide them from the world because he got his feelings hurt.

 

Liam nodded. “And me?”

 

“After Harry, I don’t think we have any common interests, artists wise.” Zayn sat down in the mesh chair. Getting his board ready for his coming session.

 

“Okay…” Liam trailed, waiting for Zayn to change his mind. “I’ll just be in my studio if you need me for anything.”

 

Liam left without another word. Zayn sat in his chair, his feet pushing him in slow circles. Harry was due in to the studio any minute, Zayn wasn’t sure he could handle this session today. Zayn was good at zoning out in his mind. Living amongst his own thoughts and memories. He kept replaying last night over and over again.

 

He had done the right thing.

 

Leaving was the right thing.

 

Zayn was pulled from his thoughts when Harry’s large hands massaged against the back of Zayn’s neck.

 

“You didn’t respond to my texts.” Harry spun Zayn’s body in the chair to face him. “Everything good?” Harry’s voice was odd as he flung himself back in the chair across from Zayn.

 

“Everything’s great, you ready to get going?” Zayn reached for his headset.

 

“I slept with Liam—after you left.” Harry almost whispered and his voice cracked.

 

Zayn looked over Harry’s features. His eyes were dim and he had his bottom lip pulled between his teeth. Harry gripped the back of the fingers on his left hand with those of his right.

 

A small burst of air left Zayn’s lungs. “Was it everything you thought it would be?” Malice dripped from every word Zayn spoke.

 

Harry wiped his sleeve across his nose. His jaw clenched tight, “Told me he’s proposing to Sophia.” Harry finally stopped squeezing his fingers. He buried his face in his hands instead. A pained laugh escaped his lips, “Didn’t even wait for me to put my pants on.”

 

“Harry.” Zayn walked over to push the studio door closed. No matter how hard Zayn tried, he felt nothing but pity for Harry. He still wanted to take care of him. This broken boy who just kept ending up in Zayn’s world. “Are you—I warned you.” Zayn sat on the arm of the chair, not yet touching Harry, but he could if he wanted.

 

Harry shook his head. “It’s always going to be her, innit?” He looked at Zayn through his fingers.

 

Zayn patted Harry’s shoulder, his head nodding ever so slowly. He shouldn’t have to be the one to tell Harry. This shouldn’t have ever been a conversation anyone should have with Harry.

 

“Liam thinks I need a new producer.” Harry’s head fell against Zayn’s knee. “Said it’s because I’m not using my full potential with him. That it has nothing to do with last night.” Harry rubbed his nose against Zayn’s knee, if he weren’t so pitiful, Zayn would have smacked the back of his head.

 

Zayn knew what was coming next. Harry was going to ask if he could be one of Zayn’s artists. And he could be, someday. Just not right now.

 

“I’ll ask around,” Zayn rubbed circles on Harry’s back. “See if anyone has an opening for you. I’m sure it won’t be hard to find.”

Harry looked up at Zayn then, his eyes bounced around Zayn’s face. “You don’t have space for me?”

 

Zayn licked his lips before pulling his bottom lip between his teeth his head moving from side to side. “Not Harry Styles, the pop star.” He gently tugged Harry’s hair.

 

“Who do you have space for, then?” Harry pushed away from Zayn. “Why are we even working together if I’m not someone you have space for?” Harry’s voice rose, almost yelling at Zayn.

 

Zayn stayed calm. “I have space for the Harry Styles that comes in and sings like no one’s listening.” Zayn slid down from the arm into the small space Harry had created. “I have space for the Harry Styles that _doesn’t_ sing about Liam Payne.”

 

“So, that’s what this is about? You’re jealous?” Harry stood and angled his body away from Zayn.

 

“Yes, I’m jealous!” Zayn grabbed Harry’s wrist, forcing him to look at him again. “Last night was supposed to be a...” Zayn clenched his jaw. Harry had no idea what last night was supposed to be.

 

“What?” Harry cut Zayn off. “What was last night supposed to be?” Zayn squeezed Harry’s wrist harder.

 

“A date! It was a fucking date!” Zayn threw Harry’s wrist back like it burned his palm. “And you slept with Liam.”

 

Harry scoffed. Zayn hated when he made that sound.

 

“You’re shit at planning dates.” Harry smiled at him.

 

“Yeah well, Liam set it up. He wasn’t supposed to have a massive fight with Soph last night.”

 

Zayn took a deep breath. He had never had this much trouble with feelings. Harry made him act like an irrational teenager. He’d planned many fantastic dates, all on his own, throughout his life. It was different when the person of your affection has affections for someone else.

 

“So, you want to take me on a date?” Harry clarified, his tone oddly indifferent.

 

“I did, yeah.” Zayn picked the skin from his bottom lip.

 

“But….now you don’t?” Zayn thought Harry sounded a little hurt.

 

Zayn still wanted to take Harry on a date. He wanted to take Harry on a thousand dates and make him forget he ever met Liam. Zayn wanted to fuck Harry right there against the soundboard. Zayn wanted Harry.

 

“Now you’ve slept with Liam.” Zayn swallowed. “S’gonna make it really hard for you to get over him.”

 

Harry shrugged, his chin nudged right up against his shoulder. “Maybe, maybe not.” Harry’s hands rubbed against his thighs. “I thought about you. Not the whole time, just—I wanted your hands. Not Liam’s.”

 

Zayn and Harry stood there at a stalemate in Zayn’s studio. Not knowing how to move past this. Harry slept with Liam. Hell, he almost slept with both Liam and Zayn. Zayn still wanted Harry, he needed Harry to try. Zayn needed Harry to want him back.

 

Harry now knew Zayn’s intentions and Zayn knew Harry thought about him. His hands, not Liam’s.

 

“Why did you think—why would you _tell_ me that?” Zayn pulled at his hair, he had yet to put it into a bun.

 

Harry swallowed. “I—I.” Harry’s air puffed across Zayn’s face. “I wanted you to know…I wanted.” Harry shook his head.

 

Zayn knew Harry was looking for the right phrase. The right words to tell Zayn what Harry wanted him to know. Harry was an easy read for Zayn. Once Zayn figured out what it was that made Harry tick, what made him _Harry_ , Zayn knew he would have to wait for Harry.

 

Zayn would wait for him to figure it out.

 

“I just wanted you to know, it wasn’t what I wanted.” Harry crossed his arms across his chest. “I thought it’s what I wanted…but it just, wasn’t.” He rolled his bottom lip between his fingers.

 

Zayn stood there processing Harry’s words. Liam wasn’t what Harry wanted. Zayn was.

 

“Ask me on a proper date.” Harry laced his fingers through Zayn’s, finally breaking the silence. Zayn knew Harry would give him time. “Not right now.” Harry let Zayn’s hand go. “Sometime, if you still want too.”

 

Zayn couldn’t forget what happened between Harry and Liam last night. But he could try to get over it. As long as Harry was willing to do the same, and it looked like he was.

 

Zayn nodded, Harry walked towards the door, after all, he had come here to record.

 

\- - -

 

Harry’s final recording session for his final song with Zayn happened three months later. Over the three months, Harry and Zayn took the time to get to know each other. Harry told Zayn everything there was to know about the Midwest, his hometown, and his hatred of corn. He told Zayn about his family, his friends, and his pet cat. He even told Zayn about how he’d fallen for Liam.

 

Zayn told Harry roughly the same information. It was different; Zayn had been an open book from the beginning. He’d wanted Harry to know him, everything about him.

 

Harry did switch to the R&B side of the label, he and Liam came to an agreement that it was time for Harry to spread his wings. Harry worked closely with Zayn but he wasn’t his main producer. Hopefully, Zayn would have space for him soon.

 

They spent their down time in the studio crouched over take-out. All healthy, borderline vegan. They binge watched shows like _One Tree Hill_ and _Gossip Girl_. Zayn played Harry new R &B tracks. He’d even talked Harry into using a new beat he made on accident the other day.

 

Harry was trying. And Zayn still hadn’t asked him on a date. It was to the point where Harry wasn’t sure Zayn was still interested.

 

The clean break from Liam was what Harry needed to get over him. They still remained friends, but not spending hours on end with Liam in a cramped studio did wonders for Harry’s soul.

 

“So…” Harry clicked the wooden tips of his chopsticks together before digging into his noodles. “Tomorrow night is Friday night.” He wrapped his tongue around the juicy noodles.

 

“It’s Thursday already?” Zayn asked, poking a chunk of chicken with his fork as he kicked his feet up on the coffee table.

 

“I don’t have any plans…” Harry’s tone hinted for an invitation.

 

“I bet Niall would meet you out at one of those low-key bars for a drink or something.” Harry had gained more anonymity when he made the switch from pop to R&B.

 

Zayn knew what Harry wanted. And why should he be the one to ask Harry on a date? They were both adults. Harry could ask him. Zayn wanted Harry to show him he was ready. Zayn had spent their entire—whatever this thing was between them—honest and open. He needed the same thing from Harry.

 

“Zayn.” Harry whined. “Ask me on a date.” He stomped his foot.

 

Zayn smiled. “Excuse me?” His feet fell to the floor and Zayn placed the small white take-out box of chicken on the table. Zayn sat back against the couch his arms spread out across the back his knees spread wide.

 

“I said.” Harry moved closer to Zayn. “Ask me on a date.” His hand snuck under Zayn’s t-shirt his thumb rubbed right under Zayn’s belly button.

 

Zayn’s abs flinched at Harry stroked his skin. “And why would I do that?” He brought his arm down around Harry’s shoulders.

 

Harry licked his lips, just like he used to before he would kiss Zayn.

 

“I hate to tell you, babe. This,” Zayn nodded at the take-out and laptop playing Netflix. “Is considered a Zayn Malik date.”

 

“Bullshit.” Harry nuzzled into Zayn’s neck.

 

Harry’s curls tickled against Zayn’s skin. “What!” Zayn’s fingers traced patterns on Harry’s exposed shoulder. “It is.” He kissed Harry’s forehead, it felt nice to be intimate with Harry again. “What’s a Harry Styles date entail?”

 

“Not hiding in a studio, eating Chinese take-out, watching old TV shows.” He placed a chaste kiss under Zayn’s jaw.

 

“Ahh” Zayn tilted, giving Harry more access. “You want everyone to see you on a date, huh?” Zayn shifted his legs, it had been too long since he had Harry’s mouth on him, he was already getting hard.

 

“We could go to that movie premiere? The one about the rowdy soccer team…I got invited. You could be my plus one.” Harry whispered in Zayn’s ear. His teeth catching on the hoop earring Zayn always wore.

 

Zayn couldn’t help the moan that escaped his throat.

 

“S’that a yes?” Harry’s voice was almost a purr as he slipped his hand down the front of Zayn’s pants.

 

Zayn gasped once Harry wrapped his hand firmly around Zayn’s cock. “S’not a no.” Zayn breathed.

 

“Good.” Harry gave a few firm strokes. Zayn’s eyes rolled back in his head. “Pick me up at 8?” Harry slid to his knees and swiftly undid Zayn’s pants. Almost magically, Zayn didn’t remember Harry being so suave.

 

“Shiiiiit.” Zayn groaned. “F’course.” Zayn lifted his hips up when Harry tugged on his pants.

 

“Good boy.” Harry spoke into Zayn’s thigh as his nose trailed closer to Zayn’s cock.

 

“Jesus, Harry.” Zayn had his jaw clenched tight, his cock twitched at the praise. No one had ever said that to him before.

 

Harry licked Zayn’s slit earning himself another moan. Zayn laced his fingers through Harry’s loose curls. His hips bucked sending his cock even further into Harry’s mouth.

 

That’s when Zayn came back to reality. “Harry.” Zayn tugged on Harry’s hair, which only spurred him on more. “Harry!” Zayn actually pulled on Harry’s hair.

 

“What have I done?” Harry stared up at Zayn, his green-eyes wide and lips very, _very_ pink.

 

“We haven’t even been on a proper date yet.” Zayn said, but made no move to pull Harry’s hand from his cock.

 

“We’re on a date right now…according to Zayn Malik standards.” Harry looked up at Zayn, a wicked grin across his face before he took Zayn back in his mouth. Harry’s nose nestled against the soft, curly hair at Zayn’s base.

 

Zayn’s head fell back against the couch.

 

\- - -

 

Zayn Malik didn’t do early.

 

He didn’t do early mornings and he certainly didn’t do arriving early—ever.

 

Imagine his surprise when he caught himself ringing Harry’ Styles doorbell at 7:55, five minutes before their date.

 

Zayn stood there thumbing his skull shaped ring around his finger while he anxiously waited for Harry to open the door. He had a single red rose hidden behind his back. Zayn hadn’t been sure what the proper attire for a red-carpet movie premier actually was and Harry had given him no indication. As far as Zayn knew, Harry had never attended a premier either. At least, when Zayn had asked Harry all he suggested was to “Look hot.”

 

Zayn wore a black suit with a patterned shirt, blue and gold, he’d picked it out himself. He hadn’t worn a tie, but he stashed one in his car in case Harry said he needed one. His hair was pulled back in a bun, and he’d trimmed his bead to look like well-managed stubble.

 

When Harry opened the door, Zayn’s jaw dropped. Harry reached out with two fingers to physically close Zayn’s mouth for him, a smirk and dimples set in his features.

 

Harry had also chosen a black suit. He went all black. Black jacket, black pants, and a solid black button-up. Harry had forgone his usual bun he’d been sporting as his signature style. His hair flowed in loose curls just past his shoulders.

 

“You like?” Harry asked, his arms extended for Zayn to appreciate his outfit.

 

“Are you sure you don’t model on the side?” Zayn stood awkwardly on the door step.

 

“I’ve been approached…” Harry raised an eyebrow. “You ready?” Harry shoved his phone and wallet in his inside pocket.

 

Zayn had forgotten everything he’d planned. He planned to at least hug Harry upon opening the door, maybe kiss his cheek. He sure as hell planned on giving him the rose he still had behind his back. The one that just cut his thumb.

 

“Shit, I brought you this.” Zayn pulled the rose from behind his back.

 

Harry’s eyes grew impossibly wide and they sparkled as the biggest smile Zayn had ever seen spread across Harry’s face.

 

“You’re a romantic!” Harry grasped Zayn’s entire hand instead of taking the rose. He pulled Zayn’s body flush against his own. “Never would have guessed.” Harry mumbled against Zayn’s lips

 

Zayn shrugged. “S’not the worst thing I’ve ever been called…” He licked his bottom lip before placing a chaste kiss to Harry’s lips before pulling back. He would be a gentleman tonight.

 

Harry’s bottom lip jutted out in a pout. “More,” he whined at Zayn.

 

“It’s our first date, Harry. Let me do this right.” Zayn laced his fingers with Harry’s and began to pull him towards the car.

 

Harry gave a small nod, and pulled the door closed behind him.

 

\- - -

 

Harry’s attendance at the premiere had been announced. It had also been announced that he’d be bringing his supposed boyfriend as his plus one. Zayn was used to fame, he’d been around it long enough, and as of late, he’d been of more interest to the public.

 

Zayn hadn’t expected to be who people were at a movie premiere to see. It blew his mind just how many people were screaming his name. He felt Harry’s hand slide against his lower back in an attempt to ground him.

 

“Just smile, we’re almost in.” Harry spoke directly against Zayn’s ear, his hand a steady weight against Zayn’s back.

 

Harry’s close proximity to Zayn’s face got a different type of shout. Girls were screaming and the paparazzi shouted questions.

 

_“Harry, is this the boyfriend? Is this who inspired all the songs? Is he why you switched labels?”_

Harry didn’t respond to any of the questions, he only continued to stand there and pose with Zayn.

 

_“Zayn! Are you officially dating? Did you ask him to join your label? Working on any new tracks?”_

 

Zayn squinted against the lights and waited for Harry to push him forward, signaling it was time to move.

 

 _“C’mon, Harry! Give us something.”_ The paparazzi pen begged.

 

Harry slowly started moving forward. “Zayn’s a great guy!” Harry pushed Zayn forward, hand finally falling from the small of Zayn’s back.

 

“I’m a ‘ _great guy_ ’” Zayn mocked, his shoulder bumping against Harry’s.

 

“I think so.” Harry smiled and laced his fingers with Zayn causing an entirely new shriek and round of flashes as they entered the theatre.

 

\- - -

 

Zayn woke up the next morning with the skin of Harry’s chest stuck against his own and a mouthful of Harry’s hair. He rubbed his eyes a few times and tried to figure out the best way to stretch without waking Harry. He couldn’t think of any. Zayn stretched his limbs like a cat, slowly and quietly. It was when his hips thrusted up in a stretch that Harry finally stirred awake.

 

“Give me five minutes.” Harry mumbled against Zayn’s chest, his hand sliding down the front of Zayn’s pants.

 

“Just stretching, babe. Furthest thing from my mind.” Zayn laughed and scratched against Harry’s scalp.

 

“Bullshit.” Harry left a sloppy kiss against Zayn’s nipple.

 

Zayn had been a gentleman all evening. He only allowed himself a few tame kisses throughout the movie. Afterwards, they went out for late drinks, Zayn only grabbed Harry’s ass twice. And once they returned to Harry’s house, Harry tried once more to get Zayn to take things further.

 

Harry wasn’t successful. Zayn was serious about doing this relationship with Harry right. And that meant not rushing into anything. Sure it was hard. Harry damn near threw himself at Zayn all night. Harry finally stopped once Zayn threatened to leave halfway through a _Gossip Girl_ episode. Harry promised to stop only if Zayn promised to spend the night. He also promised to cuddle and nothing more.

 

Harry didn’t break his promise.

 

Zayn rolled to his side to grab his phone from Harry’s bedside table, causing Harry to groan when his face no longer touched Zayn’s chest.

 

“Any news?” Harry grumbled as he arched his back in a slow stretch.

 

“Umm,” Zayn’s hand scratched across his beard. “Liam says I need to check sugarscape’s twitter.

 

“Wonder what for…” Harry curled against Zayn’s entire side.

 

Zayn snuggled down against Harry, his nose buried in Harry’s hair. His armed curled around Harry’s shoulder to keep him close as he opened his twitter app.

 

It took Zayn longer than usual to type in the page he was trying to see. His thumbs moved slower in the mornings.

 

Zayn let out a huff as soon as he saw what Liam wanted him to see.

 

 _Hey, @zaynmalik. You treat all your friend’s to a rose???_ The tweet had a picture of Zayn and Harry outside Harry’s door. Their mouths touching but not quite kissing, and Harry’s rose clearly visible behind Zayn’s back.

 

Zayn groaned.

 

“S’the matter.” Harry rubbed his face against Zayn’s chest.

 

Zayn tilted the phone down so Harry could see.

 

“You can stay in-front of it. Only tell them what you want them to know.” Harry pulled back to look at Zayn’s face.

 

“What do you want them to know?” Zayn drew circles between Harry’s shoulder blades.

 

“I would have been perfectly happy to kiss your face off on the red carpet of that premiere.” Harry grinned at him. “I’m in this. I’m in this for _us._ ” Harry enunciated the word “us” to let Zayn know he was serious. “However you want to spin it is okay with me.”

 

“Yeah?” Zayn’s chin rested against Harry’s forehead.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Zayn and Harry hadn’t discussed what they were or what they wanted. In that moment, they both knew.

 

Zayn thoughtfully worded his reply to the sugarscape tweet. Surely, they wouldn’t have expected any response at all, but Zayn was about to them an exclusive they never expected.

 

_@sugarscape nah, just my boyfriend :) x_


End file.
